


A Dance to Hopefully Forget

by GodAwfulWriter



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Just a fluffy ship fic for others to enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAwfulWriter/pseuds/GodAwfulWriter
Summary: A school dance arises and...how do you dance again?
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 25





	1. Takes One to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This chapter is short. Just wanted an introductory. The next one will be longer. I promise!

Recently, Gekkoukan High has been promoting a brand new dance. They thought it'd be a good idea as a sort of fundraiser for the school; the money spent on tickets going towards various equipment for an all around better school experience. Many of the students were more than just a little excited for it, thinking now would be the perfect time to ask out anyone they had a special interest for. SEES was no different. 

Inside Minato's room, Akihiko wanted to speak with him. "How do I ask her out? I mean, that's not just something you can do with her." Akihiko seemed distraught, having completely expended any ideas to think of. "I've seen tons of guys ask her out. Stories from those guys tell of the minute- no- HOUR long rants of anger she would have. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Minato couldn't do much else but shrug. "I don't have much to tell you here. Most I can say is that I hope she doesn't freak out when you've told her." 

"Yeah...that's just about what I expected." Akihiko sighed, tapping on his forehead. Him and Mitsuru had been friends since middle school, getting along great with each other. Putting everything on the line here wasn't going to be easy. Not even shadow brawling could prepare a man for this

"Why don't you take an uh...a battle mindset into this? Rush in, throw a few jabs, and if things get heated the you've got to duck and weave on out of there. If it goes well, throw more jabs, and even an uppercut if the opportunity comes."

"A battle mindset...yeah— yeah, I can do that!" He clanked his knuckles together and went over to the door, swinging it open and sprinting on out.

"You're welcome, I guess." Minato did a small prayer for him before going back to what he was doing before.

The new ideas in Akihiko's mind made him feel much more assured that he can make this go well, or at least prepare for the worst. Thinking through a situation is something he didn't do much, being a much more 'fight now, questions later' type of guy. This was something that he had to take with a little more thought put into it.

It was the night before the dance, so he didn't have much time to plan something out. Not anything to say, anything to do; nothing. He was educatedly winging it. Now all he had to do was ask if Mitsuru was going.

Dashing down the hallway, just on time, he spotted her. She didn't seem busy so he took a deep breath and made his way towards her. "Hey, Mitsuru. I was wondering. You planning on going to the dance?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Of course. As a student council member, I'm required to go incase any mishaps arr to occur. Is there any reason you want to know?" Already, he felt his spine shiver as he was deliver a menacing look from her.

"Just checking. I thought that if my friends were going, I'd go too." What he said wasn't a lie, but it definitely wasn't the full truth. 

"Alright. Well, then get yourself something nicer to wear. You're not going in your school uniform." Her voice was strict and downright scary. "If you come to the dance dressed like that, expect to be executed. Right in the gym. Understand?"

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Akihiko shakily responded. After that, he walked away. So now all he had to do was find a nicer looking outfit and from there, everything would be settled until tomorrow.


	2. Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so that’s how you dance!

Night fell and it was finally time for the dance. Akihiko wasn't exactly sure how ready he was, but it didn't matter anymore. He was going to do this and he was going to do it right, what he thought was right at least. He wore a red button up with a black vest, along with dress pants and dress shoes. He thought it'd make Mitsuru happy if he actually listened to her, plus that was one less execution for him.

Just outside the gymnasium, he could already hear the music blasting. SEES had all been standing outside, wanting to go in together just so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Minako, Akihiko himself, Junpei, Yukari, everyone but one. Mitsuru was missing from the group. "Hey, have any of you seen—" Akihiko was cut off.

"Already inside. Teachers 'n stuff told her that other student council members hadn't shown up." Junpei explained. "She has to handle the tickets. Hey, but you know what that means. One little sneak into the school and assignment answers are all ours."

It only took a second for him to decipher what had been said over the music. No hanging out with Mitsuru. That means no asking her out. "I'll have to decline your offer. Feel free to get caught without me." He didn't want to seem too upset. Drawing attention to this would just end up awkward for everyone.

The least he could do was meet her at the front and wish her luck, which he did. Everyone piled up to the front. He pushed forward in the group, insisting that he'd pay for everyone's tickets since they seemed cheap. The loud shared 'thank you' from the group worsening his already forming headache.

The ticket stand was just a small blockade right after walking into the gym. You'd buy a ticket, get a little wristband, and then go in. Standing right there was the reason he was here in the first place, Mitsuru. She was dressed up all fancy-like for the occasion. A red dress with black high-heels, a necklace with a small diamond, and a few other shiny accessories. Every part of her just seemed rich.

Akihiko stepped in front of her, pulling out a wallet. "Oh, uh, hey. Heard you couldn't dance tonight. Sorry about that." The look on her face was awful, Akihiko not even needing to hear a word to know she was saddened.

"It's fine, really. I'm not the best dancer in the world anyway. I see you actually dressed for the occasion like I had asked." Mitsuru faintly smiled at him. It wasn't much, but it was better than a frown. 

"More like demanded." Akihiko smiled back, handing her the money and receiving the wristbands. He handed them to Yukari to give everybody one. "Listen, I...I need to talk to you after the dance. Or during if you can make something happen. It's really important."

"Why? Did something happen?" 

"No. I just need to talk to you."

"Well, alright. I'll see what I can do." Mitsuru gave him a little push along. "Now go on. You're holding up the line." 

"R-Right!" Akihiko raised his voice a little to be heard over the music. "Have a good night! See you later!"

——

Nobody was really dancing besides Junpei who was having the time of his life. Everyone was talking in a circle about a whole lot of whatever. Akihiko tried to get Mitsuru off the mind, not wanting that to ruin the night for everyone with his own self-pity. It just seemed like the right thing to do. 

Mitsuru on the other hand sat idly at the front. After the start, not many people were coming anymore. Only one or two who ran late. She didn't complain or anything, this was her responsibility after all. She just wished she could go out there and be with her friends.

The urgency of Akihiko did strike her as odd. Focusing on it would drive her mad though. It was probably something about shadows, or maybe some new protein shake she just had to try. For now she'd wait until something happened.

About two hours later, nothing happened. The dance was close to ending and most people had left by now. A teacher walked up and patted her shoulder. "If you want, you can enjoy the rest of the dance if you want to. I know you had friends here, and sorry for keeping you at the front."

"No need for apologies." Mitsuru said. "And thank you." Given permission to leave, she speed-walked over to where she thought her friends were. Turns out that she was so out of it, she didn't even notice that they had left. She wasn't really surprised. It was bound to have happened. You can only dance and talk for so long until you get sick of the music killing your head.

She took a walk of shame over to the snack table, biting down onto a cookie and taking a water bottle. While eating, she took a moment to observe who was left. Mainly honor students talking to teachers, a few shady students doing god knows what in the corner, a few remaining dancers on the dance floor, and a lone Akihiko staring at the ceiling. 

The first thought that came to her mind was bafflement that he had stayed so long. The second was that she should actually go and talk while his patience still persists. "Akihiko! Why are you still here?!" She called out, closing in on him.

"Mitsuru!" Avoiding the question, Akihiko turned to her. "Did they finally let you out?"

"They did. Now tell me, what are you still doing here? I expected that when I saw everyone else gone, you'd be gone too." Her memory hitting her like a hammer to the kneecap, her expression changes. It shifts into one of curiosity and suspicion, making Akihiko a little nervous. "While you were getting tickets, you mentioned you had to talk to me. It seemed important. What was it?"

His mouth going dry, he gets a sudden flurry of anxiety. The gaze she was giving making him evermore nervous. "Well I..." He trailed off, thinking back to what Minato had told him. The battle strategy!

Confidence taking away his nervousness, he immediately went for the first blow. "I wanted to tell you that you looked great tonight. I can really tell you put time into what you were wearing." He scanned her face, her look unchanging.

"Really? Thank you, I suppose. But is that all you wanted to tell me?" She replied. Akihiko felt the blow coming right towards his chest into his heart, knowing he had to avoid it at all costs.

"Of course not. I just wanted to mention that. It seemed important." Taking another look, her expression softened into a gentle smile. A successful parry.

"Then get on with what you're saying. You've kept me waiting for awhile now."

"Well, I was going to ask if you could possibly...have a dance with me. Y'know. Everyone's doing it, so I thought that it'd make sense if we did too." He casually explained. 

"That would make sense, yes." Her voice was genuine and soft. His uppercut of a request worked. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he didn't prepare for the next strike. "Though, do you even know how to dance? You don't seem like the type."

No blocking, dodging, counterattacks, or weaving could soften that blow. It was true, dancing was an unfamiliar subject to him, but he had to find some way to ease into a confession. That was the easiest thing he could think of.

"Well— I...no." Akihiko admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "But I'm willing to try if it's with you."

The reaction he got was very unexpected. He expected a flat-out no, or a soft denial, or just a no in general. Instead, she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him out a little so they closer to the middle of the room. There wasn't anyone else dancing. Most were either at the snack bar or by the sides of the room, talking to one-another.

"Stand straight." Mitsuru demanded gently. Akihiko followed the order. "Good, now use your dominant hand to put on my hip."

Embarrassment couldn't begin to describe how Akihiko felt. While he was doing as instructed, he felt eyes falling upon himself and Mitsuru. She wasn't exactly being quiet, and by now the music had stopped playing. Almost everybody was watching them. Though, as much as he wanted to stop her, he wanted to continue the dance.

"Small steps. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot— get into pattern. Try to match mine." It was obvious to him she was enjoying, so of course he followed to the best of his abilities. His compliance caused her to smile. "It seems you're quick to learn."

"Well, compared to my training, this is pretty basic stuff." He bragged a little. 

"It's good to know your training pays off in more way than one."

They danced for awhile. During the time, people snapped pictures, videos, and texted about the situation. The two didn't notice though. By now, each had tunnel vision on each other's eyes, the warmth of their held hands, and the rhythm of each step. Time was meaningless for now.

Akihiko didn't even hide how red his face had gone, hoping it'd be covered by the moonlight shining in through the gymnasium windows. This is exactly what he had wanted. It was time for him to throw out his most powerful attack.

"I've had something on my mind for awhile, Mitsuru. I think you deserve to know." He started his attack slow. A quick approach could end up missing, or worse, set her up for a counter. 

"What is it, Akihiko?" There was a smile while saying that. It melted his heart, but he told himself not to fall victim to such a lame move.

"Putting it into words is...difficult. I really don't know how to say it."

"Just say it. It seriously couldn't be that bad."

"It'd be better if I just showed it." Done charging, he went for his attack. Swiftly, he moved his hand from her hip and put it on the back of her neck. He dipped her down a bit until her stance was more of a lean. He leaned after her and, finally, gave her a kiss on the lips.

Here's the part where he expected to be smacked, given a look of disgust, or executed. No. He felt a hand placed on the back of his head, pulling into his first, and best, proper kiss. The feeling sent shockwaves and explosions through his mind and straight down his body. Everywhere felt tingly now. 

The tender kiss lasted a few seconds before they finally broke off, trying to catch their breath. "Did that get what I was saying across?" Akihiko cockily asked.

Mitsuru smirked and slightly nodded. "Loud and clear. Magnifiquement fait." 

Pulling her up, their hands finally disconnected and they pulled their gazes away from each other. Everyone was staring at them with pure amazement, the two staring back like a deer in headlights. There was a moment of silence before a burst of laughter. 

Sighing, Mitsuru shook her head. "Damnit...that was a stupid move on my part. Sorry."

"It's whatever." Akihiko shrugged it off. "Let them laugh." They shared another look before laughing a little too. It was better than sitting there in awkward silence while they got laughed at. 

"Right." She felt better about this now. "Let's just pretend this didn't happen. Okay? If it didn't happen, we don't need to address it."

"Sounds good to me. Now let's go home. I'm gonna need a lot of protein to shake this off."

Mitsuru takes Akihiko's hand. They walk out from the gymnasium, the small crowd still laughing at them from behind. Little did the two know, Junpei and Yukari waited for them in the lobby. They had heard, and boy, were they excited to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap, folks! I’m planning on doing more Persona related fanfics. I’m more familiar with Persona 4 and 5, but I love these characters so much I just couldn’t help myself! 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this. That’s what I’m tryin’ to do here. With all that being said, see ya!


End file.
